


The Hostage Negotiation

by jolly_love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Husbands, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: „Potter, you piece of shit kind of a garbage husband from hell, give it back!“And that's literally all you get as a summary. It's short but sweet, just like the story :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	The Hostage Negotiation

„Potter, you piece of shit kind of a garbage husband from hell, give it back!“

Harry giggled and vanished under the blanket, holding on to what he had stolen from Draco for dear life. It was far too early for anyone to get up now and maybe by taking something from Draco he could teach him a lesson about getting up at _four thirty_ in the morning! His lovely husband was also not really a quiet morning person and he had already stumbled over the shoes on the floor, hit his pinky on the trunk at the bottom of their bed and let out some colorful swearwords to which Harry had finally woken up. The Slytherin had then thrown all his clothes onto their bed and went to take a shower while singing a loud and annoyingly bad song. Well, once he had come back, Harry had decided to take away his official Ministry robe, hoping he could somehow get him back into bed.

“You will never get it back!” Harry called from under the blanket, feeling his husband leaning over the bed. He felt him placing his hands at his rib cage and squirmed slightly, trying to get out of the almost certainly happening tickling attack. Harry put the robe under his stomach, lying on top of it and chancing a look outside to the blond man, shaking his head while looking at him.

Draco sighed. “I think my father was right, you know. I should have run away the day of our marriage.”

“Hey!” Harry scowled and tried to look really heartbroken. “That’s not nice.”

The Slytherin chuckled and leaned over his head, giving him a soft peck on the lips. “That’s such a polite answer, darling. Much better than mine.”

Before Harry could ask anything, Draco ran his hands over Harry’s rib cage and he yelped, before laughing, and tried to get out of Draco’s grip. He pushed both hands against Draco’s trying to get him away, though with the laughing mess he was, he had barely any strength left.

“Okay” Harry giggled. “O… okay, I give up, I… DRACO!”

His husband chuckled, kissing his neck and actually did stop tickling him. “Then where is my robe which to took hostage, honey?”

Harry shivered when Draco kissed his neck again and turned to face him. “Would you believe me if I said that it ran away?”

“Would you believe me if I’d tell you that if you don’t give me back my robe, I’d tickle you to death?” Draco smirked, but seemingly knew better than to prove he actually meant it.

“I do actually.” Harry pulled the robe from under his stomach, now very much full of creases.

Draco looked at it and sighed, before turning to his husband. “I love you, Harry. But you do need to stop destroying Ministry property.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry pulled Draco into another kiss. “Only if you stop getting up at four thirty.”

“I promise – I’ll make it four instead.”


End file.
